


bedtime.

by 1roomdisco



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Height Differences, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: a sequel formy tumblr tags turned to drabble; in which hyungwon is a sophomore in college while changkyun is a senior in high school.





	bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [@etalked who requested pr0n.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/post/163196754174/can-i-still-send-a-prompt-i-read-your-johnil)
> 
> you came, no pun, to the right person. i write great pr0n, everyone, go request pr0n on my tumblr [@marks-hyung.](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com/ask) kudos and comments are encouraged plzthx lol. ~~did anyone find the title creepy.~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

changkyun makes the tiniest noise of bliss when hyungwon nips on the underside of his jaw, and the blush adorning his face that follows is just beyond cute and somehow stirring up even more vigor on hyungwon’s nether region.

 _it’s worth it,_ hyungwon laughs in his head albeit knowing it very well that he’s being creepy, _waiting for months is totally worth it._

today ended changkyun’s time as a high schooler. his prom party finished a couple hours ago and they had headed to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. changkyun went with a classmate—a short, cute girl who didn’t care that changkyun only took her to prom as a friend—and she had squealed _omg you’re instagram user chyngwn!!_ and asked for a selca when hyungwon picked up changkyun in a rented car. then she was off to the ‘wild’ after prom party with her other friends, and the rest is history.

changkyun whines as hyungwon’s focus is drifted off somewhere. he grabs hyungwon’s right hand and presses it right against his clothed erection.

hyungwon grins. he can’t help it! his younger boyfriend is _so cute_ even when he’s desperate for more, a fact that he’ll have the luxury of exploring now that they can do whatever they want.

“sorry,” hyungwon says, nuzzling changkyun’s neck as an apology. “what do you want me to do?” he uses his thumb to rub changkyun’s straining erection. the cream colored suit is from tom ford, tailor fitted for changkyun whose father owns the modelling agency hyungwon is signed to—and the slim fit trousers are in danger of ruined by changkyun’s precome. they really need to get naked asap.

changkyun, even at desperate times like these, has the guts to roll his eyes.

“come on, hyung,” he huffs, “you promised.”

it’s true. hyungwon _promised_. they’ve ticked off lots of things on their bucket list, and _losing my virginity to hyungwon-hyung~_ is actually _written_ at the very top of their list months ago among _going to the beach together_ and _karaoke time_ and _buy matching nike shoes._

alright then.

hyungwon bites changkyun’s bottom lip, liking the moan coming from changkyun and the tight hold of changkyun’s arms around his shoulders. he proceeds to take off changkyun’s trousers, letting changkyun do the rest as he pulls down changkyun’s boxer brief. changkyun is wet already, the tip of his hard cock is leaking, pointing up to his flat tummy.

changkyun swallows, letting out a shaky breath as he’s now fully naked underneath hyungwon.

“okay?” hyungwon asks, untangling changkyun’s arms around his shoulders so he can stroke comforting circles on changkyun’s thin wrists.

changkyun nods, and he pleads with his eyes.

hyungwon manages to get changkyun on his hands and knees, whispering reassurance that changkyun looks so cute no matter what. he gets the lube and the condom, soon coating his long fingers with the water-based substance. changkyun gasps when hyungwon puts his lubed thumb on the outer rim of his hole, and his breath hitches, _loud_ , when hyungwon starts pushing in.

it’s tight.

changkyun is clenching, not used to the intrusion. he told hyungwon that one time he stole one tiny sip of makgeolli, slurring that he wanted to try fingering himself but always chickening out out of embarrassment. hyungwon keeps that in mind, murmuring, “you’re doing so good, changkyun-ah.”

“hyung…” changkyun whines again, hips moving on their own to meet two of hyungwon’s fingers now. _“hyung.”_

“i’m here,” hyungwon shifts on his knees, plastering his upper body to changkyun’s. he’s still wearing his dress shirt and the fabric feels way too restricting but he’s not going to stop touching changkyun no matter what. _jesus._ changkyun’s inner muscles are slowly getting looser; they’re welcoming the third finger easily now, and hyungwon presses deeper, looking for that one particular spot.

he hits it after he rotates his wrist, and changkyun’s whole body jerks like he’s being electrocuted.

“hyung—!” changkyun yells, grasping the sheets until his knuckles turn white. his hole is clenching-unclenching, trapping hyungwon’s fingers, but hyungwon grounds his position and puts in his thumb again, stretching four fingers inside of changkyun just because he can.

 _“hyung!”_ changkyun gasps, falling to his elbows. he humps the bed, wanting to touch his hard cock but can’t.

“don’t come,” hyungwon croaks out, biting the closest of changkyun’s skin that he can reach. “changkyun-ah, don’t come.”

changkyun _sobs_ , but he’s nodding and hyungwon pulls his fingers out without any preamble to tear open the condom’s packet.

he’s fumbling to put it on when changkyun moves to his back, now facing him. his face, neck, and chest are all flushed pretty red, and his styled hair is already a mess.

hyungwon digs his nails around changkyun’s ankles, spreading changkyun’s legs higher to accommodate himself in between and changkyun rips one button of his dress shirt when he reaches blindly for him.

hyungwon doesn’t go in smoothly. the head does, but he has to let go of changkyun’s left ankle to guide the rest of his cock into changkyun’s _tighttighttight_ hole.

but changkyun’s quiet _oh_ spurs him out, and he’s in to the hilt after a few tries.

it’s scorching hot inside. changkyun’s inner walls are _throbbing_ , sucking hyungwon’s cock in a very much different level of tightness if compared to girls. when hyungwon gives an experimental thrust, changkyun responds with another shiver coming from his body. it’s cute, and hyungwon is determined to make his younger boyfriend’s first time feel good.

“alright?” hyungwon asks, maintaining eye contact. changkyun nods, chest heaving, and then he locks his knees around hyungwon’s waist, urging him to start _moving._

it’s not as wet, but it’s _tight_ and changkyun feels _solid_ under his bruising grip as hyungwon snaps his hips. changkyun is responsive. he seems to have found the right rhythm to ride hyungwon’s cock; already thrusting his ass back to meet with hyungwon’s thruststhruststhrusts. changkyun is baring his neck to the ceiling of hyungwon’s dimly lit room, his adam’s apple is bobbing in time with his moans.

hyungwon alternates between harder and slower thrusts, liking the squelching sound of their joined bodies down there. he leans down, rolling his hips and getting changkyun’s dilated pupils back at him before pressing a kiss to the corner of changkyun’s damp mouth, then biting changkyun’s chin as he picks up his pace again. changkyun’s deep _unngh unh ngh_ everytime hyungwon fucks him deeper is sending him off to the edge.

and then changkyun licks at his thumb and starts sucking and the wanton image of changkyun’s closed eyes, reddened face and hollowed cheeks are too much for hyungwon he shoots into the condom after a few weak thrusts.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all want a sequel? i kinda like this AU.


End file.
